


breathed so deep, i thought i'd drowned

by xotalia



Series: oh how fast the evening passes [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Experimental, F/F, anne has an existential crisis, can also be read as just them being pals, can you tell i'm really soft for this relationship?, cathy smokes, i thought the idea was kinda neat so i wanted to share it, i've never uploaded anything i've written before, so please be nice, the other queens are mentioned in one line but it's not enough to tag them, theyre very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotalia/pseuds/xotalia
Summary: late night talks were not my cup of tea,until i started talking to you.





	breathed so deep, i thought i'd drowned

_late night talks were not my cup of tea,_

anne was sitting on the countertop, curled in on herself with her knees pressing into her chin, looking straight ahead at the oven. she and cathy, who’s sitting on one of the dining table chairs, were the only ones awake after they and the other queens got home. it was two in the morning.

“do you think it'll get any better?” anne asks, staring straight ahead.

“what do you mean?”

“us. all of the other wives. do you think we can make up for our mistakes?” anne lifts her head and looks at cathy. they had just gotten home from a three-show day, so both girls were exhausted, worked by the sweat of their brow. cathy almost fainted after the second megasix, but kept herself up by the skin of her teeth.

even now, her eyes hung low and and her fingers can barely keep her lit cigarette up. “i don’t know, anne. i’d like to believe it,” she stops, collecting her thoughts. “but we’ve done so bad the first time around. i’m not even sure we even deserve a second chance.”

anne hums, then swings her legs down and hops off of the counter. “you should stop smoking. it’s bad for you.”

she makes her way over to the hallway where all of their bedrooms are. cathy can’t keep her eyes off of her.

after anne is gone, she gets up from her seat, puts the damn thing out and throws it in the trash. she goes to her own room.

_until i started talking to you._

**Author's Note:**

> i have a sunburn
> 
> also the title is from 'biting down' by lorde,,,,, who you'll see a lot in my titles


End file.
